


Tangled in Tinsel.

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brief swearing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Mycroft works late and Greg wants to surprise him.<br/>Collection of three 221Bs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrapping...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycitruspocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/gifts), [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/gifts).



> This is for both of you as I love your Mystrade stories and both requested stories with tinsel. So here is a set of 221Bs for you.

It was a week until Christmas; Greg was proud he'd got all his Christmas shopping done.

They'd agreed to buy presents separately for everyone as even after the year or so they'd had, they liked being their own people.

(Greg had made Mycroft promise not to spend more than £50 on him. He'd wanted the cap to be at £20 but Mycroft had pouted and gave him that look and Greg couldn't find it in himself to argue further. In hindsight he should 've realised Mycroft was a manipulative bastard, but he loved him anyway.)

 

Setting his Christmas gifts down on the sofa in the living room he went in search of the wrapping paper Mycroft had told him was in the storage room.

His partner was OCD tidy, it was clear from his behaviour and his tie rack. The storage room was tidy too. Eerily tidy. Boxes were stacked and shelves with neat handwritten labels stating exactly what they held. An umbrella stand held the wrapping paper for all sorts of occasions. Lifting out a nice robin patterned print he retrieved the scissors and tape and went to wrap his gifts.

 

It wasn't until he was returning the remaining paper and utensils that he noticed the big box labelled 'CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS'

Taking a peek inside he saw tinsel and beamed.


	2. Surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really the reaction Greg was hoping for...

He took the box of decorations into the living room. Sprigs of mistletoe and holly and tons of sparkling tinsel, all wound into bundles of silver, blue, gold and red. 

Unwinding a long line of blue he glanced over to the bay window and grinned.

Rolling up his sleeves he got to work hanging tinsel from the window and then he saw the fairy lights and began draping them up around the room too.

* * *

When Mycroft came home later after midnight, he was surprised to see the ground floor lights still on. Thinking his lover had waited up for him he toed off his shoes, hung his outer coat and loosened his tie on route to the living room.

He blinked twice in surprise at the chaos that greeted him.

Gregory was  flecked in gold and silver foil. He had a blue strand of tinsel in his silver hair and a red one wrapped around his neck like a boa.

Their living room was.... Well a Christmas mess with lights and decorations scattered with no thought as to the locations.

He took a deep breath.

"Mycroft?" Greg's smile faltered as he saw the colour drain from his love's face. "Hey Myc, what on earth is the matter?"

When he got no reply he looked around and realisation slowly dawned.

"Oh bollocks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still to be continued....


	3. Resolutions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get discussed and arranged.

Quickly Greg looked back at Mycroft, "look it was just an idea. It's a week until Christmas and I wanted the house to look more... More festive and I wasn't sure you even had decorations then I found these and I...  Know its all a bit of a mmph..."

He was saved from his babbling with a well placed kiss.

"I've seen worse." Mycroft murmured. He wasn't entirely happy, but Greg had good intentions and the staff would be called to rectify everything in the morning. He plucked the stray tinsel out of Greg's hair and chuckled.

Greg managed a grin. "I... Thanks..." He muttered confused. 

"I had planed to take a half day on Saturday so we could decorate together but it seems you were ahead of me. Was it only the living rom that suffered?"

Greg went red, "um yeah." 

"No worries. Just... Leave it to professionals, _please_."

Greg nodded a bit put out but then realised, "I thought you were taking Saturday off to decorate?!"

"Yes, and to purchase a fir tree."

Greg's eyes widened. "You're buying a real tree?"

"Of course. Now it's late and I'm up early in the morning, so are you."

"'M not." Greg replied with a yawn. "Don't have to be in 'til 11."

Mycroft just chuckled and pulled him upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted this late, but I hope you both enjoyed it anyhow.
> 
> I might add the next morning's early rising after the new year if there is enough people who want it... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and sorry for the delay.  
> — _sequels now up **Angels** and **Garlands and Mistletoe** enjoy._


End file.
